When feeding granular material with poor flow characteristics into dies of a rotary press, difficulties are usually encountered in ensuring uniform filling of the dies. It may be difficult to maintain a uniform feed rate of granular material on to the table of the rotary press. Spillage and wastage of the granular material, or underfilling of the die may result. This can lead to variable filling of the die with variations in density of the compacted granular material.